Radio
The Codifying Satellite Communication System, or Codec is a communication device used in many of the ''Metal Gear'' series, invented by Mei Ling. It incorporates anti-wiring coding, digital real-time burst communication, sonar utilizing and radar. A normal communication, over ten seconds, is instantly codified, compressed, and transmitted in a burst one microsecond in length. it is received in real-time, unscrambled, and decoded. It is incomparably more innovative than the conventional anti-wiring frequency scrambler. The 24-hour system that is unaffected by weather is made possible by integrating information from high-altitude reconnaissance satellites and low-altitude reconnaissance planes. However, environmental harmonic resonance, enemy discovery and very low structures over an operative have caused substantial interference in past testing. It allows operatives like Solid Snake and Raiden to keep in contact with other members of their teams or people they have met who also share Codec devices or radios. It is not just a two-way radio as more than two people can hear/talk in the conversation. It functions by directly manipulating the small bones in the ears, such as the stapes, so it appears as if a user is talking to his/herself. To make the Codec more interesting, different features have been added in different games. For example, in MGS2 by pressing R1 or R2, the player can hear the main characters thoughts about who they are talking to, in Metal Gear Solid 3 , the Codec was replaced by a Radio, which has similar features of the Codec such as its use of frequencies, but it also allows Naked Snake to view information about his contacts (more detailed information can be unlocked by frequent calling). Comical conversations are also a staple for the series, and occur in different situations in progress. The Codec was revamped for Metal Gear Solid 4, featuring a new screen layout and fully, realistically animated 3D models. In addition, the player can now not only fast forward conversations (a feature added in MGS2) but can skip them entirely. The player can also now resume the conversation at any time during a fast forward. The Codec is also used for saving the game (except in MGS4) and in MGS3, the Radio can be used to remove the alert status when phoning special hidden frequencies, discovered by interrogating guards. MGS3 technically features a Radio rather than the Codec due to the setting (1964), as Mei Ling wasn't born then. The basic principle is, however, very much the same, and the Radio was used again in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, and will probably return in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. The Codec also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but can only be accessed by Snake while fighting on Shadow Moses Island. To initiate the codec, the player must press the taunt button for a split-second. Campbell, Mei Ling, Otacon, and Slippy Toad from the StarFox game series can talk to the player about one of Snake's opponents. Metal Gear 2 and Metal Gear Solid both featured unique sequences where the player needed to look on the back of the game's packaging to discover a crucial codec call, and, in the case of Metal Gear Solid, was required to advance the game's story. This minor twist would become infamous among players who had rented the game; since many video game rental outlets such as Blockbuster do not provide the original packaging along with the game, the only option for these players was to use an online guide to discover the frequency. At the same time, however, for the designers it was vital to show players early in the game that MGS was a very different gaming experience than they were used to. Codec frequencies The following are the numbers you can use to contact people in the ''Metal Gear'' series. Metal Gear * Big Boss - 120.85 - (later 120.13) * Kyle Schneider - 120.79 - (later 120.26) * Diane - 120.33 - (later 120.91) * Jennifer - 120.48 Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Music - 140.07 (only when cigarettes are equip) * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 - (later 140.66 and then 140.24) * Master Miller - 140.38 * Yozef Norden - 140.40 * Kio Marv - 140.51 * Holly White - 140.76 * Petrovich Madnar - 140.82 * George Kessler - 140.93 * Your #1 Fan - 140.00 Metal Gear Solid * Staff Message - 102.11(Japanese Only) * Meryl Silverburgh - 140.15 * Deep Throat - 140.48 * Staff Message - 192.66 * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 * Mei Ling (Save) - 140.96 * Otacon - 141.12 * Nastasha Romaneko - 141.52 * Master Miller - 141.80 * The Staff Message frequency has different effects varying in language. In Japanese, it displays a message. In English, it plays a remix of three different songs: Discovery, Zanzibar Breeze, and Theme of Solid Snake. Keep in mind that both versions are only on the Integral version of the game. Metal Gear Solid 2 Tanker Chapter * Otacon - 141.12 * Otacon (Save) - 140.96 Plant Chapter * Richard Ames - 140.72 * Colonel - 140.85 * Rosemary (Save) - 140.96 * President Johnson - 141.37 * Iroquois Pliskin/Snake - 141.80 * Peter Stillman - 140.25 * Mr. X - 140.48 * Emma Emmerich - 141.52 * Otacon - 141.12 Metal Gear Solid 3 * Major Tom/Major Zero - 140.85 * Para-Medic - 145.73 * The Boss - 141.80 (only during the Virtuous Mission) * Para-Medic (Save) - 140.96 * Sigint - 148.41 * EVA - 142.52 * The Sorrow (Groznyj Grad cell door) - 144.75 ;Healin' Tracks * 140.01 - Salty Catfish / 66 Boys * 140.52 - Rock Me Baby / 66 Boys * 141.24 - Sea Breeze / Sergei Mantis * 142.94 - Pillow Talk / Starry.K * 144.06 - Jumpin' Johnny / Chunk Raspberry * 147.08 - Surfing Guitar / 66 Boys * 147.59 - Sailor / Starry.K * 149.53 - Don't Be Afraid / Rika Muranaka Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *140.85 - Roy Campbell *143.15 - Prisoner Evacuation *145.75 - Para-Medic *148.41 - Sigint *144.73 - Ghost Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Otacon - 141.12 * Rosemary - 147.79 * Rat Patrol 01 - 140.15 * Roy Campbell - 140.85 * Raiden - 141.80 * Drebin - 148.93 Note: While you can call Otacon and Rosemary whenever you please, the rest of the contacts only call you at certain points of the storyline. Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 * Mei Ling - 140.96 * Otacon - 141.12 * Slippy Toad - 140.85 (Slippy hacks into the Codec system and gives Snake information about Falco, for the sake of friendly competition) A full list of the codec conversations from Super Smash Bros. Brawl can be found here. See also * Metal Gear Solid 3 conversations de:Codec Category:Equipment